Meski Begitu
by Silveria Mikka
Summary: Shiranui Kazuki adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tak menyerah untuk mendekati teman sekelasnya, Fukuyama Seisa. Ia selalu terlihat murung, dan selalu menyendiri. Meski begitu, ia tak ingin Kazuki berhenti mengganggu nya. / First fict in fandom and account. Bad summary.


Meski Begitu

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer : Starry Sky © HoneyBee | OC © Silveria Mikka**  
Warning : OC, OOC (maybe, maybe), gaje, abal, alur berantakan. Dan keluarga besarnya. Don't Like, Don't Read. First Fict in account and StaSky ^^

Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

Kazuki adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tak menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Begitulah Kazuki. Tidak kenal lelah, tidak kenal menyerah. Meski begitu, dia adalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia biarkan menghilang.

 **.**

Bel pelajaran berbunyi, membuat seluruh _Hoshiyomi Departments_ tahun ketiga menghela nafas lega. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang tengah menopang dagunya, dan melirik keluar kelas melalui jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Sebenarnya, ia lebih memilih untuk belajar seharian dikelas ketimbang harus berada di luar kelas, mendengar keributan sana-sini yang diakibatkan oleh ketua OSIS mereka sendiri, yang juga teman sekelasnya, yang juga salah satu teman baiknya—dari yang terburuk, tentunya. Wali kelas mereka memberikan tugas terlebih dahulu kepada siswa/I untuk menggambarkan rasi bintang apa saja yang mereka lihat malam ini dan di kumpulkan besok. Semuanya menghela nafas, namun sang gadis tidak.

"Sei~sa~" sebelum sang Ketua OSIS sempat berlari ke arah gadis itu, gadis yang ia panggil Seisa itu sudah pergi duluan sembari membawa buku-buku nya dan segera pergi ke asrama untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Merasa diabaikan, Shiranui Kazuki hanya menghela nafas sembari menyeringai. Sebaiknya, Seisa lebih waspada terhadap pemuda yang tidak pantang menyerah seperti Kazuki. Kazuki lalu berjalan menyusul Seisa yang sudah hilang dari hadapan kelas _Hoshiyomi Departments_. Seisa baru dua tahun di Seigetsu Academy. Karena ia masuk, beberapa minggu setelah upacara pembukaan siswa/I baru kelas 1, ketika siswi pertama mereka masuk, Yahisa Tsukiko.

"Seisa~ Tunggu!" Kazuki yang tak kenal menyerah, langsung berjalan—atau tepatnya berlari? Ke arah Seisa yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari hadapan Kazuki. Gadis dengan rambut high-ponytail di sebelah kirinya yang bewarna blonde dengan gradasi pink asal terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Kazuki yang masih berlari mengejarnya. Gadis dengan nama belakang Fukuyama itu pun akhirnya menoleh ketika Kazuki menepuk pundak Seisa, dengan tatapan judes seperti biasa, yang malah membuat Kazuki tersenyum lebar, Seisa berucap.

"Ada apa, sih _Kuso_ -Kaizuki?! Kau dari tadi memanggilku dengan menjijikkannya! Pergi sana! Kau mau mengikuti ku sampai ke asrama cewek, hah?" Kazuki tertawa ringan lalu merangkul pundak Seisa. Seisa mengalihkan pandangannya, namun Kazuki masih dengan ringannya merangkul pundak gadis tsundere disampingnya. Mata yang selalu tertutup oleh poni itu tak pernah keliatan oleh mata Kazuki. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu perlahan berjalan sembari masih merangkul Seisa.

"Mau mengerjakan tugas bersamaku nanti malam?" tanya Kazuki, Seisa sama sekali tak menoleh. Sudah kebiasaan. Sesia memang tak pernah mau melihat mata lawan bicaranya, ataupun orang lain. Baik ketika berbicara atau hanya ber-papasan. Kazuki tau, Kazuki benar-benar tau. Karena faktanya, Shiranui Kazuki, tau semuanya tentang Fukuyama Seisa.

Seisa menggeleng, "Malas. Kerjakan saja sana sendiri," jawaban singkat Seisa membuat Kazuki memajukan bibirnya beberapa cm. Ia melepas rangkulan tangannya pada pundak Seisa. Namun siapa sangka? Kazuki malah melepaskan ikatan rambut Seisa, yang Kazuki tau, ikat rambut itu adalah ikat rambut kesayangan Seisa. Itu dari adik laki-lakinya. Dan Kazuki yakin, Seisa takkan tinggal diam ketika Kazuki membawa lari ikat rambut milik Seisa.

Seisa menundukkan kepalanya, menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi, mencoba meredam emosinya ketika Kazuki dengan riangnya berlari sembari tertawa, membawa ikat rambut milik Seisa. Dia sudah pergi entah kemana sebelum Seisa sempat mengejarnya, " _KUSO_ -KAIZUKI! KEMBALI KESINI!" teriakan menggelegar, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pastilah menutup telinganya. Bahkan Kazuki yang sudah berlari menjauh, kalau Seisa sudah lari, ia akan kalah. Dan ia harus cepat-cepat bergegas sebelum Seisa menemukannya. Seisa berlari menuju lantai pertama, berusaha mencari Kazuki yang kini dengan kejamnya membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja. Beberapa orang—iya, beberapa orang menyangka kalau ia adalah murid baru atau semacamnya.

Seisa menghela nafas ketika sudah 30 menit mencari namun tak ketemu, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan salah seorang anggota Klub Pemanah—yang statusnya adalah wakil ketua yang tengah duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang, sendirian. Seisa berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, tak berniat mengangetkannya. Seisa tak menatap mata pemuda itu, ketika pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu mendongak ketika Seisa mendekatinya.

"Apa kau lihat Kazuki?" Seisa bertanya, dengan cukup dingin.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi ke arah sana," Ryunosuke menunjuk arah kirinya dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Seisa mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh ponsel Ryunosuke. Seisa yang masih terengah-engah karena sedikit lelah pun akhirnya berjalan perlahan ke arah kirinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih atau apa.

"Terima kasih, Miyaji-kun," ia bersuara. Sebelum akhirnya pergi berlari, lagi untuk mengejar Kaizuki yang sudah dengan tidak sopannya merusak rambutnya ia sudah susah ia tata tadi pagi. Ryunosuke hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. Sifat Kazuki ataupun sifatnya tak pernah berubah meskipun mereka sudah kelas 3. Kazuki yang lebih tua dari seharusnya juga terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau bisa keluar, _kaichou_ ," seorang pemuda, melompat turun dari ranting Pohon Sakura yang sedari tadi menemani aktivitas tak berguna Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke kembali fokus pada ponsel di genggamannya. Helaan nafas pelan keluar, Kazuki memposisikan dirinya duduk sembari bersandari di pohon di belakangnya sembari menutup matanya. Ingin tenang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai hilang kesadaran, ketika kesadarannya memilih pergi karena Kazuki ingin ke alam mimpi. Namun belum sempat gerbang alam mimpi ia buka—atau ia sentuh, Ryunosuke sudah membangunkan Kazuki dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tegapnya.

"K-Kaichou—"

" _Kuso_ -Kaizuki!"

Bug.

Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulusnya di wajah Kazuki, ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, dengan senyum intimidasi terbaik miliknya, ia menoleh ke arah Ryunosuke yang berusaha mati-matian menahan wajahnya yang sebenarnya ketakutan—namun demi menjaga image, kata Ryunosuke. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sebelum akhirnya, Seisa menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Ryunosuke dan sebelahnya lagi menarik kerah bagian belakang baju Kazuki yang sekarang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Fu-Fukuyama-senpai, saya tidak—" belum sempat Ryunosuke melayangkan beberapa patah kata sebagai pembelaan diri, siku milik Seisa sudah mencium bagian belakang kepala Ryunosuke. Membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan dan lebih memilih pasrah untuk diseret sang kakak kelas.

"Kemana kamu akan membawa kami?" Ryunosuke bertanya dengan hati-hati, namun Seisa tak menjawab. Ia masih fokus berjalan, menaiki tangga dan masih menyeret Kazuki dan Ryunosuke. Pemuda berwajah tenang itu kembali mengaduh kesakitan ketika Seisa melemparnya masuk kedalam Ruang Kesehatan. Seisa juga melempar Kazuki untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, gadis itu merogoh saku blazer milik Kazuki untuk mencari ikat rambut kesayangannya yang tadinya disembunyikan oleh Kazuki. Namun ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Cobalah lebih lembut lagi kepada pria, Fukuyama-senpai. Itulah kenapa kamu tidak dapat pacar," perkataan cari mati itu terlontar dari Ryunosuke yang tengah mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya. Ditariknya kursi pelan, dan memposisikan nya duduk disebelah Kazuki, membuat Ryunosuke terperanjat sedikit. Diperhatikannya wajah pemuda yang kotor itu.

"Aku tidak perlu pacar. Mungkin, Miyaji-kun pasti berbeda denganku," gadis itu beranjak, hendak mencari kain dan baskom untuk membersihkan wajah Kazuki yang kotor karena tendangan maut miliknya tadi. Ryunosuke berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kazuki, ikut menarik bangku diseberang Seisa, bersedekap dada lalu menoleh ke arah Seisa yang tengah sibuk mengisi air dengan baskom. Melepaskan blazer Seigetsu Academy dan menyingsingkan lengan kemeja putihnya sedikit keatas. Pandangan Ryunosuke ke arah Seisa terlihat seperti 'apa-maksudmu'

"Bukannya dengan mempunyai pacar bisa membuat hubunganmu dengan lawan jenismu sedikit renggang? Aku menolak," Seisa mendekati Kazuki, membasahi kain yang ia pegang dengan air di baskom yang baru saja airnya ia isi. Ia memerasnya perlahan sampai air yang keluar dari perasan kain itu menjadi sedikit. Ryunosuke masih mencerna perkataan Seisa yang membuat otaknya lamban bekerja.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin terus bersama _kaichou_?" Ryunosuke asal tebak, tapi Seisa mengangguk. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Kazuki yang kotor. Wajah yang diam-diam selalu Seisa kagumi dari jauh. Ryunosuke hanya mengangguk, lalu menopang dagunya pada tempat tidur Kazuki dan memperhatikan wajah Kazuki yang dengan telatennya dibersihkan oleh teman sekelasnya yang pindah tepat ketika sang Ketua OSIS berada di kelas 2 _Hoshiyomi Departments_.

"Aku mungkin tak selembut Yahisa. Aku mungkin tak sebaik Yahisa. Setiap pria pasti menyukainya," tangannya terhenti ketika mengusap kelopak mata yang menutup iris kesukaan Seisa. Ia memperhatikannya, seolah-olah dalam hati ia berkata 'jangan-sentuh' atau 'pria-ini-milikku'. Ryunosuke menghela nafas pelan seraya mengulas senyum.

"Semua orang punya daya tariknya masing-masing, senpai. Apa menurutmu, semua orang menyukai orang baik-baik? Kurasa tidak," kekehan pelan membuat Seisa menoleh ke arah Ryunosuke yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya berada di depan mulutnya, matanya tertutup dan kekehan agak lepas keluar dari mulutnya. Seisa kembali menoleh ke arah Kazuki.

"Tak mungkin ada pria yang menyukaiku, Miyaji-kun," kekehan patah yang hanya berlangsung 2 kali itu membuat Ryunosuke terhenti dan menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya ke arah kakak kelasnya.

"Meski begitu, aku ingin terus bersama Kazuki. Tak beduli betapa menyebalkannya dia,"

Ryunosuke kembali menopang dagunya lalu tersenyum, "Fukuyama-senpai bisa manis disaat tertentu ya,"

" _B-Baka_! A-Aku mengatakan ini bukan berarti aku suka dengan _kuso_ -Kaizuki atau apa! Kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Miyaji-kun!" tawaan lepas keluar dari mulut Ryunosuke ketika ia berhasil menggoda kakak kelas nya yang cukup tsundere di mata Ryunosuke. Ia menoleh ke Kazuki yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

Seisa mengangkat baskom dan kain yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajah Kazuki tadi. Kazuki perlahan bergerak, namun Seisa tak menyadarinya. Ia sibuk mencucui baskom yang ia gunakan.

"Fukuyama-senpai, meskipun _kaichou_ masih bersikap kekanakan padamu, apa kau mau terus bersamanya?"

Seisa tiba-tiba bingung dibuatnya, entah kenapa nada pertanyaan Ryunosuke begitu aneh. Ia dapat merasakan langkahan kaki mendekat ke arahnya, dan Seisa yakin itu adalah Ryunosuke karena Kazuki sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Namun ia menjadi sedikit bingung dan berfikir ketika dua buah tangan terangkat dan mengikatkan rambutnya ke posisi ikatan rambutnya yang biasa; bagian atas samping kiri. Dengan ikat rambut kesayangannya yang dibawa lari oleh Kazuki tadi pagi.

"Aku juga, ingin terus bersama Seisa. Tapi ia terus memukuliku, menendangku, dan berteriak ke arahku. Meski begitu, aku ingin terus bersamanya, dan aku mencintainya," dua buah tangan kekar yang tadi mengikatkan rambutnya kini memeluk tubuhnya. Wajah Seisa sudah memerah bak buah tomat ketika Kazuki membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Seisa. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat menjalar di kedua insane yang tengah berpelukan—mungkin tak bisa disebut berpelukan karena hanyalah Kazuki yang memeluk sedangkan Seisa yang dipeluk tak membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

Ryunosuke dibelakangnya hanya menghela nafas sembari tersenyum, menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan kakak kelasnya yang sedang kasmaran.

" _B-Baka-kuso_ -Kazuki. Aku tidak ada bilang kalau aku menyukaimu!" Seisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat semburat merah di wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya. Kazuki terkekeh dibuatnya, "Panggilanku bertambah ya?" sekilas, Kazuki mengecup lembut pipi yang semakin memerah ketika bibir Kazuki bertemu dengan pipi Seisa. lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada pepotongan leher Seisa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seisa,"

Seisa berlari di gedung Seigetsu Academy. Sudah biasa, jangan kaget. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan mendarat tepat di ranting Pohon Sakura, lalu melompat turun kebawah. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kekirinya. Mencoba mencari-cari pemuda yang kemarin menyatakan perasaannya padanya yang baru saja berbuat ulah dengan menyembawa lari ponselnya dan sekarang entah kemana. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali membawa lari barang-barangnya. Ia masih berlari-lari, kesana kemari. Kini ia lebih teliti dengan melirik ke berbagai tempat. Bahkan bawah kursi, dan atas pohon sekalipun.

"Fukuyama-senpai, _ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapaan ramah menyita perhatian Seisa. Ia pun berjalan dengan aura yang sangat tak bersahabat ke arah wakil kapten Klub Pemanah. Sedangkan Ryunosuke hanya bisa menahan aura yang selalu membuatnya kesusahan menelan ludahnya, dan membuatnya ingin lari sekarang juga.

"Oi, kau tak menyembunyikan kuso-Kaizuki itu lagi, 'kan?" gelengan pelan didapat oleh Seisa ketika gadis itu mencengkram kerah kemeja putih milik Ryunosuke yang dasinya sedikit dilonggarkan.

"Ada masalah apa lagi, senpai?" Ryunosuke bertanya, membuat Seisa mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ryunosuke. Matanya masih waspada untuk melirik siapa tau ia mencium keberadaan Ketua OSIS mereka yang cukup mencolok.

"Dia menyembunyikan ponselku," ia menghela nafas pelan. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika melirik seorang pemuda berambut abu tengah bersembunyi dibalik Pohon Sakura yang sedikit jauh berada di depannya. Ia terlihat juga tengah waspada, pasti waspada dengan Seisa yang tengah mengincar ajalnya.

"Ketangkap,"

Ryunosuke bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti kakak kelasnya, dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari ke arah salah satu Pohon Sakura yang terletak tak jauh darinya dan dari Pohon Sakura yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Kazuki. Ia melompat, menggapai salah satu ranting pohonnya, lalu memutarnya dan membuatnya terlempar ke Pohon Sakura di depannya, ketika ia terlempar, ia menggunakan Kazuki sebagai tumpuan. Ditendangnya wajah tampan pemuda itu lalu didudukinya punggungnya.

"Kau tak pantang menyerah ya, Kazuki?"

"Habisnya, aku ingin terus bersama Seisa,"

Ia malah tertawa. Seisa tersentak.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau memang kasar, berkali-kali menendangku, berteriak padaku. Meski begitu—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kazuki. Jangan salah paham dulu,"

Seisa mengalihkan pandangannya, Kazuki terkekeh pelan. Ah, Kazuki suka itu.

*THE END*

A/n : Hallo~~~ Makasih udah mau baca fanfiction pertama Mikka (w)9 Gimana gimana? Gimana fanfiction Mikka? Review please :'3 oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Fanfiction di fandom Starry Sky sedikit 'kan? Jadi Mikka kayaknya bakal menuhin fandom StaSky w9

Review, please! Thanks for reading~ *deeps bow*

*OMAKE*

Hari-hari setelahnya…

"Miyaji, kau lihat Fukuyama-senpai?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu dia,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sedang sibuk menghajar _kaichou_ ,"


End file.
